Hell before Happiness
by Grubkiller19
Summary: War has once again been brought to the shores of the Galaxy. Shortly after the Clone Wars, a horrible new threat has invaded the galaxy. Ahsoka and Lux are a part of a diplomatic mission to help turn the tide in favor of the Republic. The two young lovers will show that in the hell of war, happiness can survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey folks. Grubkiller here. This is the new re-edited version of my story Make War, Not Love.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 ** _War has once again been brought to the shores of the Galaxy. Shortly after the Clone Wars, a horrible new threat has invaded the galaxy. Ahsoka and Lux are a part of a diplomatic mission to help turn the tide in favor of the Republic. The two young lover's are going to show that even in the hell of War, happiness can survive._**

 **Star wars: Make War, Not Love**

 _The Clone Wars had ended, the majority of the CIS has been defeated. Former Chancellor/current Fugitive Sheev Palpatine has gone into exile after his true identity, and his intentions, were revealed. It looked like peace had finally been achieved after three years of war._

 _However a new threat has emerged. This threat was, however, something far worse. A terrible new enemy had burst into the Known Galaxy just when the Clone Wars had just ended. They came without warning. They didn't give a reason and they didn't establish any communication. They just killed, or worse. Entire planets went dark, some were destroyed. Entire populations were destroyed or forced into refugee camps. The fortunate souls were evacuated safely, or killed. The rest were turned into horrible mutated foot soldiers. This new threat was called the Yuuzhan Vong._

 _In this new era, it seems hard to find any hope or_ _happiness. But war has a way of doing that. Two people will show that happiness, and even love, can be found in times of great darkness._

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Heavy rainfall had just hit Coruscant. Yet, it seemed like another ordinary day in the Republic capital. People across the planet were just getting on with life as normal.

Hundreds of speeders were traveling to their destinations around the clock. Large freighters were landing in the space ports all across the planet, to release their cargo or to transport passengers. People were down in the markets waiting to trade whatever goods they brought to the table and try to make a profit.

But some things were out of the ordinary. High above, a republic fighter squadron was escorting other cargo freighters from the atmosphere to the surface for security purposes. In Republic military bases all over coruscant, Clone Troopers of the Grand Army were marching in tight square formations, their white identical armor wet from the heavy rainfall that had fallen over the city, their heavy army boots making a rhythmic sound as they marched, _pluck-plook, pluck-plonk, pluck-plook_. They were carrying large DC-15a series rifles over their shoulders and they faced forward as they continued marching. They were followed by the iconic six-legged AT-TE's and various hover tanks.

Their destination was a nearby Acclemator Class assault ship, which was going to take them to where they needed to be: The Front lines. Perhaps things weren't out of the ordinary on Coruscant.

High above the city, in a private meeting room in the Galactic Senate building, the new chancellor of the Republic, Tomas Dalyell, was looking through a one-way, shielded window down at the city below. He saw the population below living lives as normal.

He then caught a glimpse of that Acclemator class Assault ship from earlier, this time full of soldiers and equipment, while being escorted to the atmosphere by a flight of ARC-170s. They were off to meet up with their battle group. Off to the Front lines. Off to fight an ever growing nightmare.

 _Good hunting Troopers,_ He thought to himself. _And may the force be with you_.

Dalyell then turned behind him, back to the private meeting that was taking place behind him. At the table were several prominent Republic military figures: Governor Tarkin, Military Governor of the Outer Rim (where most former CIS planets are located), Admiral Pallaeon of the Republic Navy, General Bardry of the Grand army, Colonel Hoffman of the Spec ops Brigade (previously commanded by Jedi General Aligan Zey before he was killed by the Vong), Along with Jedi Council members, Windu, Koon, and Yoda.

There was a large map of the Galaxy on the holo-moniter attached to the wall, the yellow blotch in the northern Quarter of the galaxy represented Vong territory, while the Blue marked Republic Territory. There were several Blue dots in the yellow area, which meant Republic forces were cut-off. _God help those poor souls, Dalyell thought._

There were also several other monitors that showed the war waging far, far away. Clone Troopers fought in the trenches at the frontlines, firing round after round of ammunition into the seemingly endless wave of Vong cannon fodder units, while high above, triangular Venator class Republic Star Destroyers( AKA Jedi Cruisers) went toe-to-toe with bizarre looking Yuuzhan vong battlecruisers.

One monitor showed a column of refugees walking in long lines away from a burned out Vong-occupied city.

On another monitor watching that same city, several Jedi Cruisers hovered above the once proud skyscrapers, which were now terraformed by the Vong to look like a forest. A large blue light materialized beneath each warship for a few moments, when suddenly, each light source produced a powerful beam. They connected to the surface of the city, and then they each converged onto the city center where they formed one massive beam which created an explosion that wiped out the city. That was the _Hammer of Dawn_ being put to use, as requested by Gov. Tarkin, and authorized by Chancellor Dalyell.

No one could even begin to imagine how many people were still in the city during the blast. But then again it was probably best not to think about. Plus, it was better they died in a fiery explosion than being used as food, or be converted to cannon fodder for the Vong, only to be used against Republic Troopers and Citizens.

 _"_ Gentlemen, report. Any good news from the Front?" the Chancellor asked. "Well sir," Gen. Bardry said walking over to the Holo-map with a pointer stick in his hand. "We've managed to establish a defensive line here," Bardry stated as he ran his stick along a line that stretched from Borosk in the NW and ran all the way to the northern tip of Hutt space in the NE. "Holding the line, has been quite difficult. However that isn't my number one concern," Said Bardry.

"Then what is it," Dalyell pressed. "It's the Republic armies trapped here behind Vong lines," Said Bardry, pointing at several Republic army positions in the Mon Calmari region, cut off from the rest of the galaxy.

"We have been in contact with Master Fisto in that region," said Mace Windu. "He believes that he and his men can hold the region, and tie down the Vong forces, if he is given the proper supplies." "And I'm guessing that transporting supplies is a problem," Dalyell assumed. "Yes sir," interjected Adm. Pallaeon. "I have very few ships to spare, and the major space lanes are either cut off, or packed with refugee traffic".

"Any suggestions?" asked the Chancellor.

"Yes chancellor," said Plo Koon, who chose this moment to speak. "There is one option that is feasible."

Master Koon tapped a few buttons on the console controlling the holomap. His action highlighted multiple key hyperspace lanes that were owned by the newly formed Mandolorian-Roche Alliance. At least a few of them went into the region of isolated Republic Armies.

"We believe that the only way we can supply Master Fisto's forces, is if we move them along these hyperspace lanes," Master Koon pointed out. "But those lanes are owned by the Mando-Roche Trade organization.

Gov. Tarkin, who has been quiet so far, spoke up. "Then let's move the fleet now".

"We can't Gov. Tarkin, their citizens will consider it an act of war if we violate their sovereignty," said Mace Windu.

"Master Jedi, though I admire your commitment to your ancient beliefs of non-aggression, but in War, one against our extinction If I might add, there is no room for negotiation. The Mandalorians, or against us," Tarkin dismissed.

"Negotiate we must. If we don't, then start a war it will," Master Yoda firmly stated. Chancellor Dalyell raised his hand, and the room fell silent. All eyes looked to him. _It was nice that the office still had the authority and respect it demands, considering the traitor that occupied it previously, Dalyell thought to himself._

"I believe that the Jedi Masters are write, there are many people that believe that the Republic is an aggressive regime. If we just march through anyone's territory without their permission, then more planets will refuse to rally with us against the Vong, if not declare war on us. I shouldn't have to remind the Governor," Dalyell said as he turned to face Tarkin", that we just got out of a bloody civil war and cannot afford a reenactment".

That seemed to put Tarkin in his place. "Yes your excellency," Tarkin said with an ever so slight bow of respect. Tarkin didn't like Dalyell, he believed that he was too soft, and that he gave to much freedom to the recently conquered Confederate worlds, which Tarkin ruled over as Military Governor of the Outer Rim. Daly in turn, thought Tarkin was power hungry and used excessive force when it wasn't considered necessary.

"Then it is decided, I will contact the Mandolorians, and let them know that I am sending a delegation to represent the Republic. Now, if we have nothing else to discuss for today, everyone is dismissed".

With that, everyone piled out of the room and left the Chancellor to himself in the briefing room. He looked at the monitors that continued showing the carnage at the front once again.

He saw small craft launched from the Vong Battlecruisers attach to some Republic warships. They were commonly referred to as _Leeches_ by Republic Naval personnel. They attached to Republic warships as boarding craft and deployed Vong soldiers or parasites to the Warships, killing or infecting anyone on board (Republic warships normally self destructed if the latter was the case).

Dalyell also saw massive creatures that the vong used as literal beasts of war. These massive creatures were armed to the teeth, and they stomped their way through the Republic lines. Republic troopers poured everything they had on them into those creatures, but to no avail. The Clones started to retreat (only a few were ultimately lucky) as the Vong overran the trenches and Republic Y-wing bombers began to drop ordinance on their own positions.

This was a new type of warfare that the Galaxy was experiencing. The question was, could the Republic survive this galaxy-wide scorched earth warfare?

"God help us," Dalyell said aloud.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lux Bonteri, the Senator from the planet Onderon, was walking down the decorative Corridors of the Galactic senate building towards the Chancellors office. He had no Idea what he was being called over for, but he moved with urgency none the less.

In a few minutes Lux had reached the doors to the Chancellors office. It was guarded by two Black armored Clone Shadow Troopers with crimson visors, who were apart of the Elite Onyx Guard. These troopers were tasked with defending important Republic Government buildings and VIPs all across the Galaxy. they replaced the Senate commandos just before the end of the Clone Wars by the order of Chancellor Dalyell, who wanted to reorganize the Clone Army, and make it resemble the COG Army from Sera, Dalyell's home world. There was a joke floating around the senate that it was the Chancellor's way of feeling right at home on Coruscant.

The Onyx Gaurdsmen stood at attention and let the young senator through the door. The wall's of the room were lined up with more Onyx Guardsmen, who stood at attention, ready to defend their Chancellor, who was not in the room at the moment. But he was surprised to see two other fellow senators in the room that he happened to know. Bail Organa of Alderaan and Mon Mothma of Chandrila.

"Senator's Mothma and Organa, this a pleasant surprise," Lux said to the two veteran senators as he shook their hands. "It is good to see you to senator Bonteri," said Mon Mothma.

"Do either of you know why we were called here by any chance," asked Lux.

"No, but I believe we will find out soon enough," said Bail.

Bail's words couldn't have come at a better time as the door leading to the Chancellor's Private quarters opened with a hiss, to reveal the Chancellor himself.

The Onyx Guardsmen all snapped a brisk salute to Dalyell, which he returned (Dalyell had a good relationship with the Military, especially sense he was a soldier himself from the heavily militarized world of Sera, and could understand how soldiers feel). The three senators all tensed up as Dalyell crossed the threshold over to his desk.

"Senators, I am glad you could arrive on such short notice," Dalyall said.

"We are always ready to serve the Republic and its citizenry, your excellency". Said Bail.

"I am glad to hear that, now please have a seat". The three senators did as the Chancellor asked and found a seat to occupy.

"What is it that requires our services Sire," Lux asked.

"I have a mission for the three of you," Dalyell said as he showed them the hyperspace lanes that were in Mando-Roche territory.

"We have several Republic Armies trapped behind enemy lines," explained Dalyell. "These Hyperspace routes are the only way of getting supplies to our boys, until the refugee traffic near Hutt space lightens up that is. I have been in contact with the Mando's. They are willing to speak and have arranged to meet you in Mandalore's capital Sun'dari".

"Why don't we get the Citadel Council to help resupply our forces, or even evacuate," Bail asked. "We tried that, but they're still waist deep in their war with the UNSC. And we don't want to evacuate that region, those men are causing some serious hell with the Vong and are tying down a lot of their forces" Dalyell explained. **A/N:(Read my other story " _They Shall Not Pass"_ for more info, it's a star wars/halo[with a little mass effect] crossover _)._**

The three senators all looked at each other and then back at the Chancellor. "We shall leave immediately Chancellor," Said Mon Mothma.

"Good, but before you leave you will be outfitted with a small diplomatic corvette, a jedi, and a Onyx Guard detachment, to accompany you to Mandalore".

When Lux heard the word jedi, he immediately started to think about his girlfriend. A jedi who saved his life more times than he could count. His old friend Ahsoka Tano, who was a former jedi. She was also brave, smart, and of coarse intoxicatingly beautiful. He hadn't seen Ahsoka for over a month.

It was then that he snapped out of his daydream with an idea, and almost started stuttering.

"Di-ah may I r-recommend Commander Ahsoka Tano to lead our escort for this mission". Lux felt a little nervous when he made what he started to think was a selfish request on his part.

The other senators gave an ever so subtle smirk as they saw the junior senator blush just slightly. Lux was usually quiet about his relationship with Ahsoka, but that was the thing with secrets: They were meant to be found. The amount of times that Ahsoka and Lux've been see out in public made it obvious.

Lux began to regret opening his mouth. But to his surprise, and slight relief, the Chancellor actually sat back and contemplated the idea. Then he finally spoke.

"That might be a good idea," Dalyell said.

Lux, and the other two senators to a slight degree, was absolutely (with all the subtlety he could muster) shocked as he heard the Chancellor think about the request.

"Commander Tano and elements of the 501st Legion helped liberate Mandalore at the end of the Clone Wars. Perhaps if she accompanied you, it would win them over in the negotiations. But first we must see if she is available".

Dalyell then asked his military advisor if he knew Ahsoka was available or not. His assistant then looked through a bunch of updated Republic military files when he then came across Ahsoka. Lux mentally crossed his fingers.

"It says here that she went with General Rahm Kota and the 501st legion to the Planet Ord Mantell. It is currently under siege, but it looks like a relatively quiet sector by the standards of this war, so she should be available".

"Then it is settled," Dalyell proclaimed, "Contact General Bardry and pass along my request. As for the rest of you, you may now be on your way. Good Luck and Godspeed".

The three senators went off to get ready for their mission.

Lux couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. He started to daydream a little about Ahsoka. _It will be nice to see her beautiful face, and body, once again._

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Far away on the planet, Ord Mantell, a beautiful 19 year old Togruta was leading a small squad of Clone Troopers behind enemy lines. Her name was Ahsoka Tano. She was a commander in the Grand army.

She was being followed by a squadron of clones. The lead clone was a veteran captain, with blue accents on his armor like other troopers of the elite 501st legion. It was Captain Rex. Behind him was the team medic, Kix, the heavy weapons specialist, Hardcase, and troopers Dogma (the trooper that killed General Karn and was recently released from prison), Tup, and Jesse.

Their mission was to destroy a Vong conversion center. That was where the Vong converted living beings, intelligent or not, into cannon fodder for the Vong. The GAR team slowly moved across the desert floor and from the distance they could actually see the conversion center. The team was given Naval Support for the mission, command seeing it as to dangerous to enter this facility alone. All they had to do was call in the Fire mission.

Ashoka used her binoculars to scan the region, while Capt. Rex pulled down the antennae on his helmet to increase his helmet visor's range. They could see horrible atrocities being committed in the facility. Hideous looking Vong soldiers, who had gray skins and spikes on their heads. Some of these "drones" as the clones called them, were standing guard while others were moving already infected bodies into the facility, where they would be podded, to further the transformation process. Some newly converted cannon fodder units, "grunts," were doing the dirty work, like discarding the bodies of those who failed in the conversion process.

On thousands of worlds across the galaxy, the Vong used their conquered territory as giant slaughter houses for the Vong's food supply, breeding grounds for additional Vong soldiers, or giant production facilities for the Vong's mutated army. They used captured prisoners for mutated cannon fodder. But for captured women, they were used for breeding purposes.

"Monsters," Ahsoka said to herself. "Alright Captain, I think it's time for us to put this base out of commission, let's drop the hammer. "I couldn't agree more ma'am, you heard her boys, call it in". Rex ordered to the other members of the Squad". Sergeant Dogma pulled out his com-link and called on of the jedi cruisers in geosync orbit above.

"This Havoc lead, to Renegade command, over?" A few seconds later a voice sounded over the com-link in Dogma's hand. "Go ahead Havoc lead", said the voice of the captain of the cruiser Renegade.

"Sir, we have located the Conversion center, sending the co-ordinates now, request fire mission". Dogma said into the link, just as Tup was using a small target locater to paint the base for the Hammer strike. "This is Renegade command, fire mission received, ordinance inbound. Sit back and enjoy the show lads". Said the captain.

Nothing happened for a moment, but then Ahsoka noticed the night sky and the clouds turning Blue. Then a massive blue beam split the clouds and hit the base with a fury. The facility exploded in a blue ball of fire.

The hammer of dawn was the most powerful weapon currently in the Navy's arsenal and it was used to help end the Clone Wars when some Sep planets became a little to stubborn. It can pierce the armor of an average sized capital ship and gut it from stem to stern, several Hammer beams could also form one massive beam and could wipe out entire cities. But it was so expensive, that it was only mounted on a few hundred ships in the entire Republic Navy, and it took forever to cool down.

With the base destroyed, Ahsoka called in the gunship for extraction. "Valkyrie 2929, this Commander Tano, we need extraction on the double". "Copy that Commander, did you and the boys have a good time down there," the pilot asked. "You know it Hawk," Ahsoka exclaimed. "Glad to here it, coordinates locked in, ETA 5 minutes, sit tight". "Roger that".

A few minutes later the Gunship picked up the squad and headed back to the Republic base on the outskirts of Ord Mantell's capital. Ashoka looked out of the Gunship's crew bay and toward the now burning conversion facility.

 _One nightmare down, a few billion more to go_ , Ahsoka thought to herself cynically.

 _At least going out on leave is fun now. She has something to do. Or rather someone to do_ , Ahsoka thought, referring to her boyfriend Lux Bonteri

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _"Commander Tano, report to CIC immediately. I repeat, Commander Tano report to CIC immediately,"_ came a voice over the loud speaker.

Ahsoka had just gotten back from the mission to destroy a Vong conversion center when the order went out. "Wonder what that could be about," Ahsoka said to Rex. "Whatever it is, you'd better go see what that's about kid," Rex said. Ashoka shrugged when she heard Rex say kid. "Alright, you and your men go take it easy, that's an order," Ahsoka joked. "You got it Ma'am, you heard her boys". The other Clones cheered and went their separate ways, just as Ahsoka headed through the base to CIC.

Ahsoka was a little frustrated. She was going to finish writing letters to her boyfriend Lux, and her family on Shili. **(Read my story, Escaping the Past, for more info)**

Instead, she probably had a new mission.

As she went through the base, she saw Clone personnel doing their daily routine. There were technicians fixing lighting and wires across the base, Trooper squads patrolling the halls, as well as the camp perimeter.

She walked passed the Med. center where injured troopers were being fixed up, or at least the lucky ones. She then walked to the Command tent outside which was right next to a battery of heavy cannons. The comm trooper relayed the target co-ordinates and gave them to the battery commander, who then ordered the cannonade to fire. The cannon barrels exploded their ordinance down range at whatever their target was.

 _Serve's you right you scaly sleemos,_ Ahsoka thought to herself.

In the tent, standing over a holo-table with several clone troopers, was Jedi General Rahm Kota. Kota was an experienced general who distinguished himself during the Clone Wars. His gray hair was pulled back into a warrior's wolf tail, he wore silver armor over his brown jedi tunic for extra protection and, unlike most jedi, had his lightsaber holstered on his back.

When Anakin Skywalker died helping Windu and the council bring former chancellor, and apparent sith lord, Palpatine when the jedi went to arrest him (as the council said had allegedly happened), everyone in the 501st was punched in the gut when they heard the news. Ahsoka was no different having been by his side for over two years. When that happened, Kota was put in charge. It took everyone a while to get used to Kota, but they came to trust him, and he them.

"Master Kota?" As Ahsoka said this, Kota looked up to see his young second in command standing there before him.

"Ashoka, I'm glad that you could join us," Kota said.

"What do you need from me Master?"

Kota replied to Ahsoka, "I have a new mission for you. The Supreme Chancellor requests that you escort a Republic Delegation to Mandalore. Our negotiations with them are vital to the war effort".

Ahsoka was deeply annoyed by this new development.

"What a minute. We are in the middle of a war for the very survival of Galactic Civilization and life itself, and I have to go play dignitary and babysit a punch of politicians"?

"This mission is for the survival of galactic civilization. If it is successful, then we can save our forces that are trapped behind enemy lines. Now please, get ready to head out. You'll be meeting the senators on Mandalore. You are dismissed Commander," Kota said before returning to the holo-map.

"Yes master," Ahsoka said.

Ahsoka then started heading for her quarters. When she got there, she gathered everything she needed and grabbed her droid, R7-A7, and a V-wing with the same color design of her old Jedi Star-fighter, to get to Mandalore.

When she made it to the atmosphere, she looked to her left, as R7 was plotting the co-ordinates for Mandalore, and saw a space battle unfolding. Republic and Yuuzhan Vong warships continued their dance of death amongst the stars. One Venator-Class Battlecruiser had suffered multiple hull breaches and was burning badly.

A quick glance from Ahsoka showed that the cruiser was covered in Leech pods. _That ship was doomed the minute those pods were launched,_ Ahsoka thought to herself as her droid finishing plotting a destination.

Then, that same Cruiser, as if reacting to her thoughts, turned towards the Vong dreadnought that launched those Leech pods and its engines lit up with a fury that out shined the stars. It moved at full speed, with all remaining guns blazing, and it rammed into the much larger Vong warship, gutting and shearing it from stem to stern.

Ahsoka, although sad at the sight of suffering souls and a once proud ship being destroyed that way, couldn't help but smile at the bravery with which those crew members used to defy the enemy to the very end. _May the force be with you boys._

A blue light materialized around her ship as she made the jump to hyperspace toward the planet Mandalore.

 _I sure hope this is worth it,_ Ahsoka thought to herself. As Ahsoka would soon find out, it was.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lux was waiting patiently with the other senators and the Onyx Guard escort on a platform in the space ports far from the the royal palace of Sundar'i (Just in case serious shit goes down, its far from the palace instead of near it). It was the home of Mandalore's new ruler, Bo-Katan Kryze. She was the sister of the late Duchess of Mandalore, Satine Kryze.

Bail and Mon were both talking to each other, and Bail's two droids, R2-D2 and C-3P0 were arguing about something (N/A: It wouldn't be star wars without them arguing in the back ground).

Their ship arrived in the atmosphere an hour ago, and was flown in with a Mandalorian escort wing.

Lux was using every fiber of his being to contain his excitement, since he hadn't seen Ahsoka in a month. He wondered as to how she would react the the knowledge that he was the one that requested her being on this mission.

 _I'm sure she'd be happy about it_.

Just then a small ship that was immediately recognized as a V-wing. It was being escorted by another flight of Mandalorian fighters. "Good, our escort is here. Now we can soon begin the negotiations," Mon Mothma said as the V-wing landed on an adjacent platform.

For a moment nothing happened, but then the cockpit opened up and an orange figure climbed out.

Lux knew all to well who that figure was. It was Ahsoka, who walked over to the Republic delegation after turning towards her droid, probably to tell it to watch the ship.

R2-D2 chirped with excitement as Ahsoka walked towards the delegates.

Lux then got a more clear view of the togrutan that he secretly adored for so long, and had only recently gotten together with.

As Ahsoka got closer, Lux could see her beautiful form much more clearly. Ashoka's mortals have gotten a little taller, and her lekku had grown slightly passed her chest.

Speaking of her chest, Lux's eyes wandered down to the two large perks of her bosom, which were also visible thanks to the large diamond cut-out, from her form fitting gray outfit, over her two large, plump breasts.

 _I swear that I can see them from orbit,_ Lux thought to himself.

As Ahsoka walked her hips, covered by a skirt that matched her top and a pair of tight brown pants, swayed from left to right, and so did her headtails.

It was then she started to move faster as she saw Lux in the delegation.

 _Someone's excited._

Ahsoka almost stuttered when she finally started to speak to the delegates.

"Uh-senators, it's good to see you all again, she said as she looked at Lux who now seemed lost in a trance. He was smiling the whole time, and whenever he got the chance he would catch a quick glance at her body. Ahsoka looked back at him and smiled.

She was caught in a small trance as well.

 _Just like old times_ , Ahsoka thought.

Lux was about to say something in return as the Mandalorian dignitary beat him to it.

"We have been waiting for you Miss Tano, we are honored to host a liberator of our planet for such an occasion. Now come, we do not want to keep the Duchess waiting," he said as he waved the Republic Delegation towards the transport that would take them directly to the royal palace.

The senators all walked in the center of the Onyx Guard formation as they all walked toward the transport. Ahsoka walked with the Onyx Guardsmen and then snuck over to Lux's side. She placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke to him in a hushed tone to keep what she had to say private.

"It's good to see you again Luxie. Hmm, I should've known that I would be put on a mission to babysit you," Ahsoka said matter of factly.

"Someone has to keep me out of trouble, and who better than you my dearest. And it's good to see you to by the way," Lux said with a flirty attitude.

"Well right know we have a mission to complete, so we'll catch up after the negotiations, alright Senator Bonteri?" Ahsoka countered with a smirk on her face.

Lux smiled. "I'm looking forward to it Mi'lady".

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

For several hours the Delegates of both the Republic and Mandalorians negotiated over the Republic's request to travel through Mandalorian space lanes. Bo-Katan Kryze resided over the meeting, but she seemed disinterested. The Mandalorians eventually agreed to allow the Republic to travel through Mando space. In exchange for this temporary military access, both sides agreed that they would pay the Mandalorian government temporarily for use of the hyperspace routes, and a trade agreement.

Ahsoka, who was board out of her mind, was relived to see that the negotiations have concluded.

Everyone walked out of the Throne room. People were still talking to each other afterwards.

That allowed Lux to go out and pull Ahsoka off to the side.

"Ahsoka," Lux asked. Ahsoka perked up a little when she saw Lux approach, "Would you care to go for a walk?"

"Of coarse Lux, I would love that".

The young couple walked around the palace, with their arms locked until they got outside, where they walked around the palace courtyards. There was a balcony on the edge of the courtyard that watched over the City.

"So Luxie? How have things been with you?" Ahsoka asked wanting to see what one of her boyfriend has been up to.

"Well things have been well for me lately," Lux said.

"King Dendup and I submitted a bill to the Senate, which involved improving Planetary security measures in case of a Vong attack, and we have also been working towards rebuilding Onderon's economy," Lux continued.

Ahsoka tried to sound interested, but she got board and smashed her lips against his in a searing wet kiss.

The two lovers continued their kiss. Lux placed his hands on Ahsoka's hips and pulled her closer to him.

Ahsoka slipped further into her boyfriend's embrace. She slid one of her legs past Lux's hip and pressed her breasts against his trimmed pecks. She also placed her hands on the back of his head to pull him closer into the kiss before enveloping his lips with her own.

Ahsoka broke the kiss and look into Lux's pale green eyes lovingly. She smiled and blushed.

"You talk too much. Now, can you just start talking about how much you missed me already?" Ahsoka said, with a look of longing in her crystal blue eyes.

Lux chuckled.

"There are no words that can describe how much I've missed you my dearest 'Soka," Lux said as he got on his knees and buried his face into her stomach before coiling his arms around her waist.

Ahsoka smiled and placed her hands on Lux's head before she started scratching Lux's hair.

"So what's new in your personal life?" Ahsoka asked the man who was withdrawing his face from her belly in order to look up at her.

"Well, nothing really. Most of my friends are on Onderon. I've made a few friends in the senate, but we don't do much. The best parts of my social life, and in fact the only part, is when I see you every month or so," Lux said as he placed the side of his head against Ahsoka's belly.

"What about you Ahsoka," Lux asked his girlfriend.

"Well not so great lately. I've been through quite a lot lately," Ahsoka said.

Lux stood up to make eye contact with Ahsoka.

"What's wrong?" Lux asked.

"I've lost quite a few friends lately," Ahsoka said.

"I'm deeply sorry to here that Ahsoka. But you have to understand that these things happen, believe me," Lux said.

Ahsoka knew what he was talking about, and she couldn't argue with him. But she continued none the less.

"It's not just that. I've been thinking about my master's death lately. Do you remember Padme?" Ahsoka asked.

"Of coarse, she and my Mother were close friends, it's to bad that she passed away," Lux said before Ahsoka continued.

"My master and Padme were married with twins," Ahsoka said.

Lux's eye brows shot up in shock.

"And that's not all. She was actually assassinated, and one of the twins went missing, the other one was sent into hiding".

Lux was still starring at Ahsoka with shock.

"I don't think the council told us the truth about Anakin's "death", Ahsoka said with air quotes before continuing. "I think that they're hiding something. Then there's the War going on, I've lost a lot of good friends to this war both Jedi and Clone".

As Ahsoka was speaking, she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned over the balcony. Lux still couldn't help but look at her body from top to bottom, but he knew that he had to support his girlfriend, or his soul mate, in her time of need.

"Sometimes, I wonder if we really can survive this war, after all of the horrors I've seen," Ahsoka said cynically.

Lux interjected.

"Ahsoka, please don't talk that. You are the bravest person and most capable fighter that I know, and I know that you will help the Republic win the day, just like you always have. I won't pretend to know the things that you've been through, but you need to keep your spirits up. There are people counting on you back home".

Ahsoka turned towards Lux and leaned her side up against the balcony. She was hanging on his every word.

"That was a very compelling speech, senator Bonteri. You always did know what to say to me," Ahsoka said with a little flirtatious humor.

"I do my best Commander Tano," Lux flirted, and bowing slightly.

Ahsoka looked away slightly with a small blush. Lux smiled and continued, "Ahsoka, you and I have known each other for a long time, and I just wanted to let you know that if there is anything you might need, I'll be there to help."

Ahsoka looked back at Lux again, who looked back. "I know you will Luxie".

Lux loved it when she called him that. I was usually a sign that she was in the mood for being wooed.

He walked up to Ahsoka, placed his hands on her hips, and pulled her in for an embrace.

She leaned into the warm embrace, pressing her large breasts against his chest and coiling her arms around his neck, locking her hands behind it.

The two leaned in for another kiss.

Their lips had just made contact when Ahsoka's communicator went off.

Ahsoka let out a small annoyed grunt.

She stepped out of her lover's arms as she brought the com-link up to her lips.

She pressed the button to receive the call.

"Commander Tano," the voice said.

It was Commander Thire **(N/A: from the first episode of Clone Wars)** , the Clone officer that led the Onyx Guard attachment that protected the senators.

"Speaking," Ahsoka said into the com-link as she looked looked a Lux, who was still looking back but with curiosity, not to mention slight annoyance.

"Ma'am, we have a serious situation on our hands," Thire said.

"How serious," Ahsoka demanded.

Before the Clone Commander could answer, the city's dome rumbled from the impact of several explosions.

People in the streets below began to look up at the ceiling in worry, and panic.

Several Mandalorian commando (death watch) platoons were already scrambling, and Mandalorian fighters flew past them, and flew up and out of the dome.

Then out of nowhere, a massive explosion ripped into the city's dome and revealed dozens of Vong fighters and drop ships. Leech pods were also being launched into the city to spread the small infection creatures and infect the city's population.

As Lux and Ahsoka looked up with horror, Thire's voice came from Ahsoka's com-link again.

"Ma'am, the Vong have arrived".

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey folks, Grubkiller here. Here's part 2 of my re upload of Make War, Not Love. Enjoy.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The entire city of Sundar'i was in utter chaos, as the Yuuzhan Vong invaded the planet. Smoke was rising from the top of several buildings across the city.

Bo-Katan Kryze, like most Mandalorian warriors not being one to lead her army from behind and make nice in some bunker, was leading her warriors to halt the Vong advance into their city.

High above Mandalorian Night Owls, warriors that were once apart of Death Watch and remained loyal to Bo-Katan after Maul's takeover, were harassing the Vong as they tried to deploy their endless hordes into the streets below.

Ahsoka and Lux met up with the rest of the Republic Delegation to evacuate the Royal Palace.

The Palace was in chaos as Mandalorian warriors moved to protect the city, and civilians moved into the bunkers beneath the building or simply tried to get out of the city.

The Palace was quite aways from the landing pad, so the entire delegation went back to the transport that dropped them off earlier, this time there was a wing of fighters above them, to escort them back.

"Alright everyone, let's get a move on," said Commander Thire, as he waved everyone towards the transport.

He and Ahsoka were at the front of the Delegation, with the Onyx Guardsmen in a diamond formation to keep the three senators secure.

They all walked towards the transport when out of no where, a swarm of Vong fighters swooped in a fired upon the transport.

The two Mandalorion fighters that were circling above engaged almost immediately but to little avail. They managed to down a couple of the Vong fighters, but they were destroyed. The transport, along with the Royal guards that stayed behind to protect it, went up in flames.

"Ah great. Now what are we gonna do," one of the Onyx Guardsmen, a rookie named Lucky, blurted out.

"Quiet shiny," Thire ordered the rookie guardsman.

Ahsoka decided to try and salvage the situation.

"Alright, Listen up! Our comms are down, but our transport on the other side of the city is still intact. We need to get back to the space port".

"But Ma'am, how are we supposed to get all the way over there?" Another Guardsmen, Sharpshot, asked.

"Well, unless any of you have learned to fly, we're gonna have to go beneath the streets, and walk all the way over there, now let's move it troopers".

Lux smiled at how Ahsoka took control of the situation. It was one of the qualities that he loved about her.

"Alright, you heard her lads, let's go," Thire ordered his men.

With that, the senators and Guardsmen followed Thire and Ahsoka towards the streets below.

"And if I see a single scratch on the senators, I'm docking your pay," Thire stated.

"Wait, we're getting payed for this?" Another Guardsmen, Rys **(N/A: also from the first episode of Clone Wars)** , joked out loud.

The other Guardsmen laughed, it seemed to ease the tension in the air, and everyone thought to themselves that they were going to be ok.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

A few moments later, the team was able to move into the streets below, a few blocks away from the palace.

The sounds of battle were getting closer so they had to get moving.

It would've been suicide to move such a large group at street level, so it had been decided long ago that they would move under the street. That meant either going into the sewers below, or the traffic tunnels. The group unanimously chose the traffic tunnels, but to do that they would have to find an entrance, like a maintenance access point.

"Alright, somebody access the city's schematics and find me an entrance," Ahsoka ordered.

"Droid," Thire said as he looked at R2-D2.

The droid chirped a reply and he already had a hologram of the city pulled.

"Hurry along Artoo, we must get moving," Threepio said.

Artoo beeped a reply.

"I am being patient," Threepio insisted. Just as Threepio said this, the explosions started to get closer, and the roars of several large Vong creatures sounded in the distance.

Everyone began to tense up. Ahsoka and the guardsmen all faced the direction of the roar, with the three senators and two droids behind them.

A few moments later, down the street where the team was facing, a Mandalorian hover tank appeared around a corner, with several warriors belonging to the Mandalorian security forces (N/A: not commandoes like the Night Owls or royal guardsmen) surrounding it.

Although they were not advancing. They appeared to be retreating.

The tank pushed through a pair of damaged, overturned speeders without a care in the world.

The Mandalorian soldiers all frantically moved with the tank, and everyone knew what they were running from.

A massive Vong creature resembling a Rancor with armor and cannons, called a Brumak by Republic forces, rounded the corner with packs of Vong drones protecting it.

Ashoka's Lekku allowed her to here sounds better than most living beings, and because of this, she was able to here one of the soldiers shout something in terror.

 _"Mother of moons, it's back. Light it up,"_ shouted the unit commander.

With that, every soldier and the tank opened fire with everything they had.

The Brumak ignored the little bee stings it was receiving, and it's heavy anti-personnel cannons opened fire, and it cut the Mandalorian soldiers to bloody ribbons.

It then turned its attention from the gory scene it had left, and to the tank which was firing everything it had.

Ahsoka then realized that it was just a lightly armed two person hover tank with a medium turret on the front end. It was an infantry support viechle. It wasn't meant to go toe-to-toe with heavy targets.

The small hover tank reversed as fast as it could down the street, but the Brumak was faster. It didn't even have to use it's guns. Instead, when it was close enough, it just used one of it's muscled arms to smash the small speeder over to the side, and send it flying into a nearby building in a burst of flames, and it continued stomping down the street.

Ahsoka was immediately concerned and she turned to Artoo.

"How's it coming Artoo?" Ahsoka asked.

The small blue astromech whistled a response. He highlighted a spot on the map, which was very close by.

Ahsoka shouted to the rest of the team. "Everyone, move that way". The team immediately ran in the direction of a maintenance access hatch that led to the traffic tunnels, which was in a small alley way.

The Vong noticed them, and the Brumak fired the heavy cannon that was mounted on it's back. The Projectile flew down range at the group of senators, troopers, droids, and Jedi. Almost everyone was in the alley when the projectile hit the middle of the street.

The blast didn't manage to kill anyone, but the concussive blast forced four members of the group, two Onyx Guardsmen, Lux, and Threepio, into the alley. Ahsoka ran up to help Lux to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Ahsoka asked with concern.

"I think I'm ok," Lux said reassuringly to Ahsoka, who smiled before pulling him into the alley.

"This is a nightmare," Threepio complained as Artoo used a cable, with a magnet at the end, to pull his gold plated counterpart the rest of the way into the alley.

By the time everyone was in the alley, the hatch was already opened by one of the Clones.

"Everyone inside now," Ahsoka ordered as she ignited her two lightsaber blades. Her main one was her original green blade, while the other was a shot blade with a yellow blade. When she left the order, she had to turn them in. But Anakin gave them back to her just in time for the Siege of this very planet at the end of the Clone Wars.

Three Guardsmen, Doc, Lucky, and Tech, went into the hatch first to make sure it was clear. They were followed by the senators and droids.

The remaining clones hugged both sides of the alley and aimed their weapons back at the street to catch anything that followed them into a deadly hail of Republic laser bolts.

Seconds later, the Vong drones that were covering the Brumak earlier had charged down the street in pursuit of their prey, but the only thing that the drones had pursued was their own death, as several of them charged right into the crossfire laid down by the Clones.

The otherwise dimly lit alleyway was immediately illuminated with the blue flashes of Republic blaster fire.

"Everyone inside," Ahsoka ordered as she expertly deflected the shots of Vong drones right back into those who fired them.

The clones retreated back into the hatch one at a time until only Ahsoka remained. She continued to deflect shots heading her way as she backed into the hatch.

The drones started to press the attack as they charged over their fallen comrades.

Two drones got close to her, and she crossed both blades over her chest and when the two drones got close enough, she lashed out with her sabers and decapitated both drones, who's bodies slumped to the pavement, lifeless.

 _Not today scaly._

Ahsoka moved into the hatch. She did so just as a Vong spike grenade was thrown into the alley. She hit the close button, and the doors shut, just as the grenade went off and sent deadly spikes in every direction.

 _Ok, almost today._

Ahsoka then used one of her blades to melt the two doors together. When she was done, she ran down the corridor to meet up with the rest of the group.

The day was however, far from over.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Hours later the group was still moving along the dimly lit traffic tunnels, which have been deserted for some time now, save for hundreds of abandoned viechles.

The team was divided into two columns that each walked along the walls of either side of the tunnel that they were in. The team still had aways to go, but so far they hadn't run into any trouble.

Lux was in the same column as Ahsoka on the right side of the tunnel.

"Well it seems like we are in another fine mess, haven't we Ahsoka," Lux said.

"Yeah, and it wasn't you who started it for once," Ahsoka said.

Lux chuckled a little.

"What's funny is that one of those situations started on Mandalore as well". Lux said, remembering their run in with death watch on Carlac.

"I had to save your skin back then to, just like old times Luxie," Ahsoka said.

"I knew you couldn't resist helping others," Lux said.

"Am I really that predictable," Ashoka said.

"Only to me," Lux said, obviously flirting with her.

Ashoka smiled and looked to the side to hide her blush (Togruta blush=darker lekku stripes).

Lux smiled as well, and then he walked further ahead to speak with senator Mothma.

Artoo, who was just behind Ahsoka and able to hear the conversation between her and Lux, rolled up along side her.

He whistled and beeped a little, which translated to, " _You like him, don't you_?"

Ahsoka felt slightly embarrassed.

"Shut up, Artoo," Ahsoka said.

Artoo let out a strained whistle, which sounded like him blowing famous raspberries.

In the other column, on the left side of the tunnel, two Onyx Guardsmen, Rys and Jek **(N/A: both appeared in the first episode of Clone wars)** , were talking about something as they led the column.

"How long does this Godforsaken tunnel go on for," Jek complained.

"I don't know, Jek, but this place gives me the creeps," Rys said.

"And what the hell happened to all the civvies, why did they just leave their speeders behind," Jek asked.

"They've probably just decided to take their chances and walk out," Rys said.

Commander Thire cut in.

"All right, cut the chatter, we'll be out of this tunnel soon," Thire said holding up a holo-map of the tunnel in his hands. "Just a about one click left to go".

The two columns continued walking, and it started to get darker in the already dimly lit tunnel.

Ashoka's voice came in over Thire's com-link.

"Thire, it's getting dark in here, tell the squad to start turning their helmet lights on," Ahsoka ordered.

"Why not night vision Ma'am?" Thire asked.

"Because the senators, don't have night vision," Ahsoka explained.

"Roger that, Ma'am. Troopers, turn on your helmet lamps," Thire ordered. Each trooper then reached up to a button on their helmets, and they immediately flooded the dark tunnel with high powered light, or at least parts of the tunnel that they were looking at.

Ahsoka ignited one of her blades and ignited the area around her.

The two republic columns continued down the tunnel. They felt a several rumbles vibrate through the infrastructure above them, signaling that the battle was still raging, but they could not tell who was winning.

The shinies, perhaps being overly optimistic, assumed that the Mando's were winning as they had not seen any hostile contacts. One veteran trooper told them to shut up, telling them not to jynx it.

A few hundred meters later, the two columns came across a wall. It was actually two large security doors, that were used to control traffic, but there was a ramp that led off to the right near the top of the security gate.

Thire used his visor to zoom in on the large security gate blocking the tunnel. It didn't go all the way up to the ceiling, in fact the ramp off to the right not only led past it, but was also close enough for someone to walk on the catwalk above the gate.

Thire reached reached up to his helmet's comm system to contact Ahsoka. "Commander, that gate has our route blocked off, but it looks like we can bypass it pretty easy".

"Alright, send three men to clear us a path," Ahsoka ordered.

"Roger that Ma'am. Jek, Rys, Tech. Head for that gate, see what's on the other side and try to open 'er up," Thire ordered.

"Sir, yer sir," the three troopers sounded off in unison. The two veterans, Rys and Jek, took the tech expert, and shiny, appropriately named Tech, to the gate.

The three clones, slowly moved towards the gate with their weapons raised.

There was one source of light coming from a medium sized hole in the tunnel ceiling on the other side of the gate, presumably from the surface battle.

They moved onto the ramp and then onto the catwalk above the gate. Jek, immediately found a terminal for the gates and turned to the shiny. "Tech, get on that terminal".

"On it sir," the young clone guardsmen replied.

 _How come we haven't seen any bodies yet_ , Jek thought to himself.

Tech quickly examined the terminal and found that it had been blasted into uselessness.

"Ah, STANG! It looks like the Mando's damaged the controls," the rookie Clone exclaimed.

"Why would they close the gate? The evacuation would grind to a halt," Jek exclaimed with confusion. Tech threw his arms up in an ' _I don't know'_ gesture.

"I think I might know why," Rys, who had been silent this whole time, said staring at the light beaming through the hole in the ceiling, or rather what was beneath it.

Beneath the hole in the ceiling, was a massive leech pod. They were used to disperse the disease, or rather the tiny bugs that carried, used by the Vong to make their "Grims", which were infected people used as cannon fodder.

Leech pods were sometimes used on Republic warships if the Vong were fighting a losing naval battle, but they were mostly used to infect entire city blocks. Once you saw one, it was most likely too late.

This pod was already opened, which means it had already dispersed the virus.

Question was, where were the victims?

The clones switched from their flashlights to their visor's night vision mode to look around.

What they saw was bone chilling.

The entire tunnel, for as far as they could see, was packed with cocoons. Their were hundreds of cocoons. A cocoon usually either had one or two humanoid victims, or the victims were rapidly broken down into little spider creatures, nicknamed "leapers" by Clones.

"Holy Shit," Jek said completely stunned.

All three clones couldn't take their eyes off of the horror film in front of them, when suddenly Rys's helmet comm went off, with Thire's voice on the other side.

"Troopers, what's the hold up out there? What do you see?"

"Sir, the door terminal was sabotaged. The Mando's were trying to quarantine the tunnel," Rys answered.

"Quarantine what?" Ahsoka got in on the conversation.

"A leech pod broke through the street. There's hundred's of cocoons down here," Rys explained.

The comm was silent for a few moments.

"Alright, we're gonna have to sneak by as quickly and quietly as possible," Ahsoka said. "Troopers, stay put. We'll come to you".

"Copy that ma'am," Rys said into his comm system.

A few moments later the group made their way up the ramp next to the "Quarantine gate" in order to continue the journey.

They made it about 300 feet down the tunnel when a few of the cocoons started to quiver.

The group continued for a couple hundred feet. They were passed most of the pods, when they all started to quiver.

Ahsoka knew what that had to mean.

"Run," she ordered.

Everyone immediately started to run as fast as their legs would carry them down the tunnel.

Every pod in tunnel began to burst open, revealing either a humanoid grim or a cluster of spider-like leapers.

A loud screech sounded over through the tunnel as the creatures began to give chase.

"Wait for me," Threepio said, being the slowest one in the group.

Just as Threepio said this, an Onyx Guardsmen that was behind him, threw the gold droid over his shoulders and started running.

The Republic group ran, but the grims were faster because of their enhanced Vong abilities. The leapers began to swarm alongside the grims.

Ahsoka pointed to four Clone troopers in the Squad, Tech, Doc, lucky, and Jynx(the one holding Threepio).

"I need you boys to go with the senators and droids. Get them to the space port. We'll slow them down," Ahsoka ordered.

"But, Ahsoka, what about you?" Lux asked with a concerned look on his face.

"We'll be right behind you Lux, don't worry, now go," Ahsoka said reassuringly.

The two shared one more loving look with each other as Lux turned away with the rest of the group.

Ahsoka and the remaining clones (Thire, Rys, Jek, Nash, Boomer, and sharpshot) turned around to face the hoard.

The leapers came first. Ahsoka channeled the power of the force towards her hands. When the leapers got close enough, she used force push to send a shockwave towards the leapers, promptly sending them flying and thus removing them from the equation, for the time being at least.

Next came the grims, which were humanoids that ran fast, beat down hard with their fists, and had an appetite for flesh.

They ran towards the squad, who used their weapons effectively.

Sharpshot used a high powered, long barreled, DC-15a blaster, set to the sniper configuration, to take out targets from long range with deadly accuracy.

Boomer used a grenade launcher on his DC-15a to take out clusters of enemies.

Jek used a rapid fire z6 rotary gun to cut into the waves of grim carelessly charging at them, while Ahsoka expertly used her Green blades to cut anything that got to close to her.

Thire, Rys, and Nash just used standard rifles and pistols to take out anything that got passed them.

Some grims got too close to sharpshot, who wasn't able to bring his slow firing rifle to bear on the three grims that bludgeoned him to death.

Ahsoka was able to push them off with the force, but wasn't fast enough.

"Oh-no, Sharpshot is down," She shouted.

It was then the leapers she pushed away earlier came back with a vengeance.

The team laid down murderous fire onto the swarm, but there were just too many of the fast moving crawlers.

A couple of leapers managed to get behind the squad by scurrying on the walls and ceiling. A few of them jumped down on Nash, knocking him to the floor. He blasted a few on the way down and he frantically started kicking them away. But one managed to crawl to his face and it started using it's sharp knife-like legs to rapidly stab the screaming trooper through his helmet and into his face.

"Ah Crap, they got Nash," Boomer exclaimed.

"Everyone, fall back, now," Ahsoka ordered as the Vong creatures moved closer.

Ahsoka and the Guardsmen all retreated along the tunnel where the rest of the group went. They moved through the large open door at the end of the tunnel and closed it behind them.

But just as the door closed, several grims charged through the door at full speed. The remaining clones opened up on the grims with everything they had. The Vong creatures were now reduced to smoking piles of rotten meat on the pavement.

Ahsoka turned to the rest of the group to check on their status. She found a group of dead Vong drones 20 feet away from the group.

The others looked like they'd been through the wringer.

Doc, the team medic was busy patching up Pvt. Lucky and senator Organa. The other senators were taking a breather, while Tech scanned the street for targets. Pvt. Jynx's dead body was covered in spikes from a Vong spike grenade, which also apparently damaged Threepio, who was having his legs reattached by Artoo.

"Are you guys OK. What happened?" Ahsoka asked.

"We got ambushed by a bunch of those scaly bastards. They banged us up real good. Jynx didn't make it," Doc said with a little sadness.

"How 'bout you," Doc asked as he finished with Lucky's bandages.

"Where's Nash and Sharpshot?" Tech asked worried.

"I'm sorry Tech, but they didn't make it," Ahsoka said apologetically. The Clones lowered their heads in sadness to hear about their brothers.

"Come on boys, our brothers didn't die for nothing. We're still here, we finished the mission, and now we have a chance to win this war. We are almost home because of those men and we're gonna remember them for that. Now let's get moving," Thire ordered the rest of the Clones who were followed by the senators, droids, and Ahsoka.

The mission was ultimately successful, but it wasn't over yet, for they still had to get back home. The group made it to the edge of the city and found an elevator that would take them to the space ports directly up top.

They were almost home, or were they?

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

On the elevator ride up, the Republic team's Comm devices started working again and they got some update on the surface battle. The good news was that the Mandalorians had begun clearing out the city of Vong stragglers. The bad news was revealed to them when they reached the end of the elevator ride, which dropped them off at the space port outside of the city's dome.

What they saw could only be described as the seventh level of hell. In the orange dusk skies of Mandalore, Vong and Mandalorian cruisers hammered away at each other from close range. In the nearby fortresses outside the dome, heavy cannons fired away at a Vong cruiser that strayed to close to the city. The cruiser received a full broadside from the city defenses. Red and orange flowers blossomed along the ship and they expanded as the ship took more hits. The Vong ship started listing hard. The cruiser crashed into the surface with a thunder that shook the planet.

Everywhere, Mandalorian soldiers were running in all directions. They were heading for their stations to repel the invaders. Just on the horizon, the darkening sky lit up with the visual effects of war. Vong fighters were caught in a deadly tango in the skies with Mando fighters.

On the desert floor, Mandolorian defense forces were in the trenches fighting off the advancing Vong hordes, with Night owl soldiers (former death watch) harassed the enemy from above. Brumaks were stomping towards the front lines, some got a face full of heavy artillery and fell forward on their faces.

 _That's how you do it_ , Ahsoka thought triumphantly.

Further behind, Vong siege beasts, which were ugly looking things used as artillery, catapulted heavy projectiles at the Mando forts. The limited Mando air cover did its best to try and turn the tide on the ground.

Bo-Katan, the warrior duchess, was directing Mandalorian forces to their stations. She turned around and saw the Republic delegation, nearly dumbstruck.

"Where have you people been. I've had people looking all over for you," Bo said.

"It's a long story. Do you know where our ship is, because we need to get out of here right now," Ahsoka said with urgency.

"It's in that hanger right behind you," Bo said pointing behind the Republic group. "By the way, I've been in contact with your Chancellor Dalyell. He knows about the agreement we've come to, and he's sending ships our way," Bo said before turning back to her troops.

They all turned around to see their Consular class republic frigate. But then Ahsoka realized something. "Where's my V-wing?"

"Oh that was destroyed by a siege beast about an hour ago, that's why we moved the frigate into the hanger," Bo said dismissively.

"What? Ah Frak! I spent hours painting that thing. What about my droid?" Ahsoka asked with shock.

"Relax, your droid ejected just in time". Ahsoka blew a sigh of relief to know that R7 was alright. It was still a shame about her fighter.

"If you guys want off this planet, then now is your chance," Bo advised.

The group took the advise and rushed on board. The injured clones and Bail were all sent to the ship's sickbay. The other senators headed for the VIP deck, along with Threepio and Artoo, to strap in. Thire and the other clones remained on alert just in case.

Ahsoka rushed up to the bridge to find Lieutenant Striker, the ship's CO, along with two clones prepping the ship for take off.

"Welcome aboard ma'am," Stiker said.

"Can you boys get us passed that mess out there?" Ahsoka asked just as a mandalorian cruiser went supernova in midair.

"Don't you worry ma'am, we'll be out of here in a moment," Striker said reassuringly.

A few moments later the ship was in the air and moving through the battle in the clouds. They were being pursued by a flight of Vong fighters.

"All batteries, let 'em have it". On Striker's orders the frigate's four anti-fighter turrets came to life and started swatting fighters out of the sky. But there were too many. The ship shook violently as the fighters scored direct hits.

"Oh that sounded expensive," one pilot quipped.

"Last stand anyone?" the other clone Pilot cynically joked.

Then out of nowhere, a flight of mandalorian fighters swooped by, taking out the remaining enemy fighters. The ship then went into hyperspace to return to Coruscant and away from the battle.

 _Looks like we're even Bo-Katan_ , Ahsoka thought to herself as they travelled through the blue tunnel of hyperspace.

They were on their way to Coruscant, but war has a way of making detours.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Hours later, the ship was still traveling through hyperspace. Everyone had their one way off killing time. The wounded got some hard earned rest, the senators were either writing reports or checking their old messages, and the droids went to the maintenance area for a tune up. But Ahsoka and Thire were not such people. They were called up to the bridge by Striker. When they got there, they found the cockpit's three occupants looking over some charts.

"Ma'am. Sir. I'm glad you two could come up. We have some bad news," Striker said.

"What's wrong Striker?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, the Vong did a number on our ship," Striker explained.

"What kind of damage?" Thire asked.

"We took a beating in the engines. Our hyperdrive is fine, but we're leaking fuel. At this rate we won't have enough to make it to the nearest base". Striker said.

"Why not call for help," Ahsoka asked.

"Because the Vong also managed to knock out our comms array and the dish is all chewed up. We can't call for help," Striker explained.

"Any suggestions," Thire asked.

"One sir. We can repair the fuel leak and then we can use the remaining fuel to get us to the nearest refueling station. But to do that, we have to land on the nearest planet to make the repairs manually".

"Alright, it's your call Striker. Take us to the nearest planet and set us down. Make sure you tell the crew," Ashoka ordered. Striker through up a quick salute as Ahsoka and Thire left the bridge.

Striker then spoke into the PA system just as the two pilots punched the co-ordinates to Takodana. "Attention all crew and passengers. Due to damage we received on Mandalore, we must find a spot to make repairs. We are changing coarse to the planet Takodana to avoid detection and make repairs. That is all".

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey folks, Grubkiller here. Here is my third, and final, chapter of my Make War, Not Love re-upload. Enjoy**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka walked through the ship on her way back to her quarters where she planned on meditating. After checking on her droid R7 in the maintenance bay, she passed through the VIP section to get to her quarters. It was there that she found Lux writing a report in his holo-journal.

"Hey Luxie," She said.

"Oh Ahsoka, I didn't see you there, how've you been," Lux asked.

"Well, we've just survived one of the worst horror that has plagued this galaxy in history, but other than that, I'm not complaining," Ahsoka said as she grabbed the seat across the table from him.

"Don't worry Ahsoka, the mission was successful, which means that we can finally move our Fleet and armies. We'll find a way to beat them, I promise," Lux said reassuringly.

Ahsoka smiled and then she stretched her arms over her head and then then threw her head back to stretch her neck. While she was doing this, her breasts were pushed up into the air as her head disappeared behind the chair. Lux took the opportunity to stare at his lover's magnificent breasts.

"Hm, you always were such an assuring person," she said as she finished stretching. Her voice caused Lux to snap out of his trance-like state.

"You know Ahsoka, when all hell broke loose on Mandalore, we were rudely interrupted by that horrible invasion," Lux said.

Ahsoka stopped stretching and looked at Lux.

"Now that you mention it, you're right," Ahsoka said.

Ahsoka got up and walked around the table towards Lux. He smiled as she walked over to him.

But when Ahsoka got close to Lux, she sat on his lap, straddling him.

Lux rested his hands on her butt cheeks. She then leaned in and smashed her lips into his own. She practically devoured his lips and slid her tongue into his mouth.

The two lovers moaned as they made out.

Ahsoka pushed Lux back in his chair, making him lean back. She pressed her plump tits against his chest.

She broke the kiss, pressed her forehead against his, and stroked his hair while smiling.

"Why don't you meet me someplace where no one can interrupt us, like...hmmmm...my room," Ahsoka said

Lux nodded. "I'd be happy to," he said to the beautiful woman straddling him.

"Good. Come by my place in an hour," Ahsoka said as she withdrew herself from his lap.

She walked away, towards her quarters.

Lux turned around in his seat. Ahsoka wasn't wearing her skirt over her tight pants, so he got a good look at her butt cheeks as they moved up and down as her hips swayed with every step she took.

Ahsoka stopped, as if she could feel Lux's gaze burning into her rear end.

She looked over her shoulder at him.

"See you around Luxie," Ahsoka said in a seductive tone before carrying on.

Lux then turned around and clasped his hands behind his head. He then leaned back in his chair, smiling.

 _Life is good, and in an hour it's going to get a whole lot better_.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

One hour later, Lux went over to Ahsoka's room as she instructed.

He knocked on the door.

"Come in," Ahsoka said from the other side.

Lux opened the door and walked in to find a beautiful site.

Ahsoka was sitting pretzel styled in the middle of the room on a meditation mat, which was surrounded by several stress relief candles.

But that wasn't what caught Lux's attention. It was the fact that Ahsoka was wearing a meditation outfit, which consisted of one blueish gray, strapless leather bra with a white trim, a matching skirt that only covered her posterior, and flowing sleeves that were attached to her upper arms.

Ahsoka was bare foot, and her beautiful body was on full display for Lux.

Her well-trimmed stomach was exposed, as well as her shoulders, and her long, slender legs.

Lux's gaze then travelled to Ahsoka's well formed, gravity defying breasts, which looked like they were about to plop out her meditation bra.

Lux felt himself begin to grow hard, which Ahsoka noticed when she opened her eyes.

She used the force to put out the candles surrounding her, got up, and then walked over to where Lux was standing.

Lux felt his heart pound in his chest as Ahsoka walked over, her orange boobs jiggling inside of her bra as she walked.

When she got over to Lux, she placed her hands on his shoulders, pressed her clothed breasts against Lux's shirt, and then smashed her lips against his lips, enveloping his lips with her own.

The two young lovers slid their tongues into each others lips and their hands began to roam freely across one another's bodies.

Ahsoka began to relieve Lux of his jacket and shirt.

Lux in the meantime, unhooked Ahsoka's bra from the front, releasing the two mounds on Ahsoka's chest. They heaved with every erotic breath she took.

She then pressed her naked breasts against Lux's exposed torso, her nipples disappearing under the fleshy mountains on her chest.

They continued their make out session when Ahsoka began rubbing one of her knees into the bulge in Lux's pants.

This prompted Lux to start squeezing her breasts, his fingers molding the warm, soft mounds of orange flesh like they were molds of clay.

Both lovers moaned inside of each others lips.

Lux felt his member quiver as Ahsoka continued rubbing her knee against it. His member then started to throb before bursting. His juices then started to shoot out of his erect member, spilling into his underwear, creating a wet spot that started to form over the bulge in his pants.

Ahsoka felt Lux's wet spot with her knee and stopped kissing him.

She looked down, discovering her handy work pool over her soul mate's crotch. She looked at him and smiled seductively.

"I see you're enjoying yourself. That's good, because we're gonna be at this for the next few hours," Ahsoka said, placing more pressure on Lux's chest with her own.

Lux looked at Ahsoka, with both passion and lust present in his eyes. He leaned over to whisper into her head tails.

"Ahsoka. please don't stop," Lux said, begging his lover to continue.

"Don't worry Luxie," Ahsoka said as she went down on her knees in front of his crotch before undoing his pants.

"I'm not that cruel," Ahsoka said as Lux's erect member sprung up in front of her face.

She looked at it with absolute lust in her eyes.

Ahsoka enveloped his erection with her mouth. Her hot breath and her saliva began to pleasurably tickle his member, as she slid her mouth back and forth along Lux's shaft.

Lux threw his head back and placed his hands on the back of her head. His mouth hung open and his eyes were shut, as Ahsoka continued working on his erection with her mouth.

She started using her long tongue to wrap it around Lux's erection, as she continued sucking on it. Her lips went all the way to the base of his member and then withdrew all the way back to the tip, which started to quiver.

Lux groaned as his erection throbbed and then burst inside of his girlfriends mouth.

His seed was sprayed inside of her mouth, which she started to swallow gleefully to the last drop.

Lux continued holding her head as he continued pumping his load into his lover's greedy mouth.

 _I'm going to enjoy every single moment of this_.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

A few hours later, the ship arrived at Takodana. The ship had shut down its hyperdrive to save on fuel. The frigate entered the atmosphere and landed in a spot that was completely removed from civilization. They didn't want to be discovered, so they hid in the trees.

Takodana was a planet covered in forests and lakes. The planet didn't have many settlements. In fact the closest settlement was a temple, converted into a canteen, that was about thirty miles away **(N/A: Force Awakens reference)**

Ahsoka decided that she would take a few men with her to scout the area east of the ship, while Striker and the crew repaired the ship, and Thire took Rys, Jek, and Lucky to scout west of the ship.

It was morning on this part of the planet, which was fine by Ahsoka sense she went to bed a few hours ago after getting down and dirty with her senator lover.

The team that Ahsoka took with her comprised of Boomer, Tech, and Doc.

They all scouted the area. The sound of birds sounded in the distance, and small animals hopped or ran across the forest floor. It was a beautiful place.

"There are a lot of trees here," Tech said.

"That's why they call it a forest planet genius," Boomer said.

Doc then cut in between them. "Shut up both of you. Stay focused on the mission". Both clones shut up and continued scanning their sectors. Ahsoka smiled to herself thinking, _boys will be boys_.

The team then found a small pond half of a klick away from the ship which was about 80 by 50 feet and surrounded by trees. "Oh boy, I just found my fishing spot," Boomer joked. Ahsoka and Tech laughed. But Doc, being more serious, only cracked a small smirk.

"Alright everyone. Let's head back to camp and set up the perimeter," Ahsoka ordered. The squad then turned back towards the ship to finish the patrol. But Ahsoka hesitated.

She turned back towards the pond, deep in thought.

 _This will be the perfect spot,_ Ahsoka thought to herself.

She then turned back with the rest of the squad.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

When everyone went back to the ship, Ahsoka went to seek out Lux. He was sitting in the VIP lounge with the other senators. They were probably discussing the mission, or a recent senate bill. Either way it probably wasn't important. Ahsoka walked up to the senators. "Excuse me senators, but may I speak to Lux for a moment please?" The senators all looked at each other.

"I don't see why not," Bail said.

"Thank you," Ahsoka said as she turned away, she motioned toward Lux to follow her, which he did.

"What do you need Ahsoka?" Lux asked.

"Lux, I wanted to talk to you about something," Ahsoka said, blushing a little.

"Speak away my dear," Lux said as he kissed her hands.

Ahsoka placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned in close to whisper into his ear.

"I found a pond where we can spend a little time with each other. Grab some rations from the mess and meet me outside at around 1830 hours".

A shiver went up Lux's spine. "I'm looking forward to it my dear".

"Good. See you then, Luxie", Ahsoka said before she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Lux's heart fluttered every time she called him that.

Ahsoka then turned around and walked away. Lux turned around and went back to the meeting. When that was over, he went to prepare for his date with Ahsoka.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

About ten hours after his conversation with Ahsoka, he did as she asked. He smuggled some rations out of the mess hall and went to meet her at the time she planned. Sure enough, she was standing at the bottom of the ramp at the exact time that she stated while holding a blanket, presumably for the two of them to sit on.

She was standing there in all of her womanly glory, with her beautiful Blue and white head tails, her flaming orange skin, her white face markings, and her form fitting outfit. She was just wearing the top and the pants, without the skirt, like last time. She decided to leave her sabers aboard the ship. Instead, she had a holstered knife attached to her boot.

Lux announced his presence to his date. "Well my dear, I managed to swipe ourselves a feast".

Ahsoka chuckled a little.

Lux then walked next to her and held his arm out.

"Shall we," Lux said.

Ahsoka smiled and took his arm with both of hers.

"Hmmmm. We shall," Ahsoka answered.

Ahsoka pointed in the direction that she wanted to go, so they went.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Ahsoka and Lux lied down naked next to each other on the blanket they brought with them. They had made it the pond and ate their rations. That was when one thing led to the other, and they were both naked.

They were both kissing and moaning as they made love in the forest near the pond that Ahsoka led them to.

Ahsoka was laying on top of Lux's chest. Lux grabbed Ahsoka's hips and began thrusting into her without remorse.

A few moments later, the two gasping and grunting lovers reached their climax and came at the same time. Lux started pumping his seed into Ahsoka's flower, which she enjoyed to the last minute of pleasure.

They both moaned against each other's lips.

Lux broke the kiss to look at the fully nude togrutan on top of him.

"You are amazing as always, milady," Lux said as he started stroking her head tails which made her purr with pleasure, before cuddling her head into his chin.

"I do my best Luxie," Ahsoka said before kissing Lux's jawline.

Ahsoka trailed her lips down Lux's body. When she started kissing his stomach, her tits began to rub against his member.

Lux felt his member begin to spring up again as his girlfriend continued assaulting his body with her lips and boobs.

He then propped himself up with his arms and looked down at her with an idea in his head.

"You know Ahsoka, we are by a pond, and our first time was in a pond," Lux said.

Ahsoka looked up at him, her breasts still rubbing slowly against his quivering member.

"Let me guess. You want to fool around in the pond, don't you?" Ahsoka asked.

Lux's quivering member was still buried inside of Ahsoka's well rounded breasts. He couldn't take it anymore. he flipped the two of them over in order for him to be on top.

He mounted Ahsoka's chest and kept his member between Ahsoka's orange tits.

"Exactly," Lux said as he began thrusting into her boobs.

Lux pushed Ahsoka's boobs together in order to bury most of his member in between the two mounds of clay on her chest. He was able to thrust his member between her breasts and all the way to her lips.

The tip of his member brushed against Ahsoka's lips with every thrust, forcing her to take his tip into her mouth on each pass.

Lux's member throbbed and burst. He sprayed his seed into Ahsoka's tits, her mouth, and all over her face. She got Lux's cum in her face, her eye lids, one of her nostrils, and onto her lips and forehead.

Lux collapsed onto his side, next to Ahsoka, who began to lick Lux's substance off of her mouth.

She even grabbed one of her own tits and brought it to her mouth. She sucked on her own nipple in order to suck the hot and sticky substance off of her luscious body, or at least the area she could reach with her tongue.

These actions caused Lux to get hard again.

She smiled at Lux and got up from the ground.

"I would love that Luxie," Ahsoka said.

She walked over to the pond and walked into the shallow end. She waited until she was waist deep before washing the last of Lux's loud off her body. She cupped her hands and got a drink from the pond.

She felt two hands squeezing her breasts as she washed her lover's juices off of her.

"I'm glad that you agree," Lux said as he started to pinched her nipples.

Ahsoka gave a yelp of pleasure before turning around towards Lux.

She crossed her legs around his waist and her arms wrapped around his neck, her D-cup breasts pressing against his pecks.

She leaned into his ear and whispered. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Lux then carried Ahsoka to the edge of the pond underneath a mini waterfall, which trickled water all over their bodies.

Ashoka's body shined as the moonlight reflected off of the water coating her body.

Lux pinned Ahsoka up against a rock wall under the mini waterfall and began thrusting into her. Lux then moved his lips down to her chest. He closed his eyes and buried his lips into Ahsoka's plump knockers, enjoying every inch of her incredible orange tits. he did all of this while still thrusting into her.

Ahsoka threw her head back in pure ecstasy as her lover, who's lips were still enveloped in her breasts, continued pounding into her.

Once Lux was done pumping his seed into Ahsoka's flower.

Both of them panted heavily as they sunk down into the water, where they started kissing.

"So what now?" Lux asked.

Ahsoka looked past Lux. "Those bushes seem like a nice place to do it," she said seductively.

Lux had a blank stare, which Ahsoka looked in with her sexy, blushing, and smiling face.

"Race you there," Ahsoka said before she started splashing her way back to their spot.

"Oh no you don't," Lux said. He tried desperately to catch up, but Ahsoka kept splashing him in the face, slowing him down.

She was the first person ashore. She disappeared behind the bushes.

When Lux finally got there, he disappeared with her.

Soon, the sounds of their love-making could drown out the sounds of nature.

And for at least a few moments in their entire lives, Ahsoka and Lux would both forget about everything that had ever happened to them in their lives, for better of worse.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A while later, the two lover's went back into the pond and washed off their afterglow. They found their clothes and put them back on, the fabric's (or latex in Ahsoka's case) clinging to their wet skin.

The two of them thought about walking back completely nude, just like they did after their first time in a similar pond on Ahsoka's homeworld, Shili, after a run in with the CIS towards the end of the Clone Wars **(Read 'Escaping the Past' for more info).**

They walked back to the Republic frigate holding each others hands. The crew have apparently finished the repairs.

"Commander, senator? Where have you two been," Thire asked.

Lux tried to answer, "Uhhhh,"

"Nevermind, it doesn't matter. Ma'am, Striker has informed me that the repairs are complete, and we have enough fuel to take up to the Hapes system. We'll refuel there and head back to Coruscant. Once everyone is aboard that is".

Ahsoka knew that he meant Ahsoka and Lux.

"That's good Commander. Tell Striker that everyone is aboard and ready to hit it," Ahsoka ordered.

The Onyx Guard officer saluted and headed for the bridge.

The ship lifted off and went up into the atmosphere. The ship's clone pilots punched the co-ordinates for Hapes and they made the jump to hyperspace.

Meanwhile Ahsoka and Lux quietly went to Lux's room, to get some sleep together.

"Well, I think it's time for bed love," Lux said.

"We could go to bed, but I was just thinking of something," Ahsoka said.

"And what's that 'Soka?" He asked.

"When was the last time we made love in hyperspace?" Ahsoka asked, while blushing heavily.

Lux smirked.

And with that, they went straight back to doing what they do best: each other.

Ahsoka and Lux did many, many, naughty things to each other on for the rest of the trip.

At one point, Ahsoka used the force to lift both of them up into the air. This allowed Lux to pound into her while they were suspended in the air.

Later, they laid down in bed naked together, under the covers, with Lux resting his sleeping head on Ahsoka's chest. Ahsoka stroked his hair while he slept, in deep thought.

Ahsoka smiled. She started thinking, as always, of all the naughty things She and Lux could do to each other once they got back to Coruscant.

Ahsoka then realized that there was still a horrible war being fought out in the galaxy, with a terrible enemy hell bent on their destruction, or worse.

Ahsoka knew that she would have to face this threat to the galaxy. But she knew that she wasn't alone. Millions of brave clones, like the ones she fought with on Mandalore and the ones back in the 501st, were ready to face this danger. As well a hundreds of Jedi like Masters Plo, Kenobi, Yoda, Aayla, Luminara, Fisto, Kota, and the rest. She also had something, or someone, to fight for, and it was the junior senator currently using her breasts as pillows.

She then started to realize that while war was hell, there was always some things worth fighting for. She realized that the lights of Love, hope, and happiness could still flicker, even in the darkest cave.

This relationship between her and Lux was proof of that.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **There it is folks. My re-edited upload of 'Make War, Not Love'.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy it.**_

 _ **Grubkiller out.**_


End file.
